Speak Now
by KNDNumbuuh3.4
Summary: A little one-shot. I hope you like it. Please, review. T for slight swearing.


**A little one-shot I decided would be cute! Enjoy! They are 25!**

* * *

**Kuki's POV**

"Do you agree?" I asked Abby.

Abby nodded her head and had a sly smile plastered on her tan skin. "Abby agrees, baby!"

* * *

**Wally's POV**

I saw my soon bride to be walk slowly to me. I was getting married to the love of my life, Emily. She was perfect for me. Yet, I feel like I am betraying someone, but I don't know who. I do know. It's Kuki. I'm betraying her. I know she loves me, and I lov… like her, but she never told me she loved me. UNTIL, yesterday! So, like, what the hell?

Emily's father gave Emily's hand to me and I took it. We faced the preacher.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for the marriage of Emily May Adams and Wallabee Beatles. Do you, Emily May Adams, take Wallabee to have and to hold, for rich or for poor, sickness and in health, til death do you part?"

Emily smiled and nodded. "I DO!"

"Do you, Wallabee Beatles, take Emily to have and to hold, for rich or for poor, sickness and in health, til death do you part?"

I started hesitating… Why was I hesitating? "Uh… yeah."

The preacher looked at me weird but then continued. "If anyone disagrees with this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Music started playing somewhere. Why was music playing? The doors flew open and I saw Kuki in a white sundress. She started singing.

"_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl"_

Oh, shit! I looked away and see my the maid of honor, Abby, playing the music for Kuki's song with HOAGIE! Dammit!

"_I sneak in and see your friends  
And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
Somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry"_

I heard Emily gasp at that. Abby then goes up to Kuki while Hoagie stays with the music player.

"_This is surely not what you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream  
Where I stand and say"_

_Abby and Kuki: "Don't say "Yes", run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said, "Speak now"_

Kuki went through all this trouble for me. Do I still love Kuki? Maybe I do. I'm starting to feel warm and fuzzy. Oh, man.

_Kuki: "Fond gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play  
A song that sounds like a death march  
And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be."_

I looked at Emily who looks really mad and guilty. Did she not invite Kuki?

"_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queem  
But I know you wish it was me,  
You wish it was me,  
Don't you?"_

I realized I do wish it was Kuki.

_Kuki and Abby: "Don't say "Yes", run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,  
And they said, "Speak now".  
Don't say "Yes", run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
Your time is running out  
And they said, "Speak now"._

Do I really love Emily? Did I only do it to make Kuki jealous? I looked over at Hoagie who is holding up a sign that reads, "Emily is a bitch." I couldn't help but chuckle.

_Abby: "Oh, la, la  
Oh, oh  
Say a single vow"_

What do I do?

_Kuki: "I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace"  
There's the silence, there's my last chance.  
I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me.  
Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you."_

Kuki points her finger at me and smiled gently. I look into her eyes and feel love. Both from her and me.

"_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl"_

She's right. Emily is the wrong girl.

_Kuki and Abby: "So, don't say "Yes", run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,  
And they said, "Speak now"._  
_And you'll say"_

I now remember where I had heard this song. Kuki had sang it for the talent show when she was fifteen. The music stops and Hoagie, Abby, and Kuki are looking at me. I smiled and rip the tie from my tux. I walk up to Kuki and sing the rest of the song for her.

_Wally: "Let's run away now,  
I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door.  
Baby, I didn't say my vows,  
So glad you were around  
When they said, "Speak now"._

"HELL YAH!" Hoagie screamed.

Kuki chuckled and looked t me and frowned. "Sorry, I crashed your wedding."

I smirked and said, "What the hell are you saying? I'm so glad you crashed the wedding."

I leaned in and kissed Kuki on the lips. She responded quickly and we kissed. I felt electricity in my body. Emily's kissed felt like nothing compared to this kiss. This kiss was perfect. It was right. It was meant to be.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Emily screeched. "THIS IS MY WEDDING! AND IT'S RUINED! I'M WAY PRETTIER THAN KUKI!"

I was going to say something, but Hoagie did before I could. "Way to ruin their moment Emily!"

"Yeah, what the hell? Go and find somebody that cares!" Abby snapped.

I looked at Kuki again and kissed her lips gently.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Make sure to review! And read Anything could happen by AlexTheTaco it's a really good story. Also, Monarchs by Blue2b.. Love you!**


End file.
